Empty Eyes
by Elkpelt
Summary: "I never thought you could ever look ahead with such empty eyes…" Slight Sonaze, sequel to Dead Bodies. /One-shot/


**Author's Note: **It is me again and here I am bringing another story for you all to [hopefully] enjoy~ I was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly people reviewed for my short story _Dead Bodies, _so I felt it was appropriate to make a sequel to it~ I love Blaze and Sonic with a big fan girl passion. Like I said before, their relationship just fascinates me. It's a shame there isn't a whole lot on these two, whether they be romantic stories or platonic ones. Without further adieu, here is the story~ Please leave me some crumbs to eat, reviews feed the hungry, that being me, haha~ though, I am sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted it to end on a poetic note, if you guys want, I'll make a sequel to _Empty Eyes _too.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this franchise, we would have had a Sonic Rush 3 a long time ago where there would be awesome foursome friendship times between Blaze, Sonic, Tails and Marine~ Feels man… Maybe that will be my next project when _Journey from Sin _is at least halfway finished!

**Summary: **_"I never thought you could ever look ahead with such empty eyes…" _Slight Sonaze, sequel to _Dead Bodies._

* * *

><p>Their steps moved quickly through the fearsome wilderness, trying to make sure they lost the strange beast that was following them. Her male companion moved with unsteady feet, hands clutching at her arm for support as she worked on being his eyes. Blaze wanted to move carefully and quietly but with Sonic's condition, she couldn't risk such a luxury. He tried to look at her but Blaze hushed him, telling him with a gentle touch of her palm to his brow to save his energy.<p>

She could feel him relent reluctantly, a _sigh _escaping from his black nose. Blaze knew how he prided himself on being free and independent, the fact he was torn to being a mere tag-along was demeaning. He couldn't help it of course, Blaze knew that. When that strange creature appeared, it had gotten Sonic in the eyes with a sharp paw. The marks were red across his eyelids, brows quivering as he fought the need to help glance around the woody area. Blaze blasted it back with a powerful ball of fire but the deed had been already done. She could only get him to his feet forcefully, hissing that they needed to move now while the beast too was blinded.

Once upon a time ago she would have stayed behind to fight, but she knew dead bodies wouldn't be helping anyone. Gently touching Sonic's arm, the queen warned him of some debris that threatened to knock the hedgehog off his feet. He grunted to himself, seeming very embarrassed as his foot felt around for the hazard. Instead, Blaze burnt it away with a quick flick of her wrist.

When Sonic picked up the scent of the smoke, he tried shooting her a look. He could see the purple feline faintly, merely a blurry figure practically covered in black as he forced his damaged eyes open slightly. "I could have gotten over that," he protested.

"In your condition, we can't afford to risk anything more. Imagine if you tripped and sprained an ankle," Blaze replied simply, holding his arm firmly with her other hand.

"I'm not helpless," Sonic said back, trying to show that he could still be of help in their current situation.

"I know you aren't," Blaze assured, tugging him along as she consciously glanced over her shoulder. Her senses were on high alert, every hair upon her body raised and ears perked for every sound. "Just trust me, you were clawed in the face."

He stumbled after her, barely missing a tree root. Luckily, the sound of Blaze's steps lightening as she stepped over the naughty root had alerted him of it at the last second. He was glad he hadn't made a fool of himself there. "I do trust you Blaze," he told her honestly. "I just… don't like being like this. Its stupid that I can't even lift a finger to help protect us."

"You're always doing that, now its my turn to help you." She stopped suddenly, the graceful royal making sure Sonic was holding still as well. Blaze pushed him down to the ground, her lips twitching at the corners in a silent snarl. Her eyes were dilated as she searched the darkness for their tracker. Sonic could hear the heavy footsteps lurking around the stray path they were on. Despite his eyes being pretty crummy right now, his hearing had skyrocketed the moment he was left temporarily blinded.

"He's close," Sonic mumbled.

"I know." Her voice was low like his, far more commanding and authority-filled as well. _This _was the Blaze he knew, the almighty queen who lead her people with sure power in both physical and mental prowess. Even now she took the situation in stride despite having been so hopeless just days before. "Stay low and don't move a muscle."

He managed a smirk despite the circumstances. "Blaze, you forget who you're talking to sometimes, don't you?"

"I sometimes wonder how you can make fun of such events, being blinded by a beast and now circled like we are prey."

"Gotta face death with a smile sometimes ya know."

Blaze looked at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing as he only grinned in the twilight. Tall grass tickled his nose and face as he breathed quietly. He seemed so at ease, so accepting of what life threw in his direction. Maybe that was what made them so set apart, how she would question and fight whatever was put in her path while Sonic only worked with what was given to him. He really was a make lemonade sort of guy, as that silly phrase went. Blaze really wished she knew a better, more poetic piece of literature she could have compared her valiant friend to.

Twigs snapped beneath heavy paws and Blaze sharply inhaled. Would she be able to fight such a creature off alone?

"How do you stand such things in your life?" Blaze inquired softly, one ear on their pursuer and the other on Sonic.

He looked at her with mild surprise, or what she thought to be mild surprise. It was hard to tell when his face was so damaged by the messy claw marks. "Me? I just know how short life is. One moment you're here, the next you're gone and eventually forgotten."

Blaze let her eyebrows rise. "I never thought you could ever look ahead with such empty eyes…" She remarked quietly.

She could hear something akin to paper crumpling, however glanced down to see Sonic's hand as it patted around the grass and leaves for her own. She let her palm lay splayed out on the ground, having him work to grasp her fingers with his own. Eventually, she felt their palms meet as he laced their fingers together in a fond sort of way.

"I wouldn't call it empty eyes," he mused.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Live and let live," Sonic said without a beat.

She would live and let live too.


End file.
